plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gargantuar
Garg Imps vs. Giga-garg imps? Hey, I don't know the facts myself, but there are two inconsistencies that need to be checked. 1. On both Gargantuar and Imp pages, Imps are said to take 3 hits to kill. Giga-thrown Imps are said to take 6 hits. This is not 50% more health; this is 100%. 2. In the Garg edit history, Swampert says Gigas throw ordinary imps. What's the verdict? Gary on PvZ 00:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :The verdict is Imps not thrown from Gargantuars take 3 hits, ordinary (common) imps thrown from Gargantuars take 6, and Giga-Imps take 9. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::By the Imps not thrown, are you talking about I, Zombie imps?--RandomguY 05:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Since those are the only Imps not thrown, yes. I am pretty certain that if there were other Imps that weren't thrown, they would also take 3 hits. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Three Hit Wonder is referring to the health of the Imp. in my game imps thrown by a Gargantuar also have 3 health. :::I, zombie imps do indeed take 3 hits, but both Gargantuars and Giga Gargantuars throw the same type of imp, which takes 10 hits. Trust me, I've counted. Plus, if Giga Gargantuars threw giga imps, the imps they throw would change eye color as well. 00:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Gubump Giga Gargantuar Where i can found him? I unblocks Survival Endless. On wut flag?Durianpultz44Push to talk with him!Follow his bloggz!09:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) TO MUCH INFO!!! Am I the only one who thinks there is to many pictures and to much uneccesery trivia? there are multiple pictures of basicly the same thing. And saying the gargantuar is the only zombie looking for love as trivia? seriously? i notice this in alot of other pages to, so if you guys know a place for me to prepose this idea please let me know (im new). Why was my recent edit to this reverted? Please explain. * I removed the effect of instant kills on them because it should be implicit from the fact that instant kills do 90 damage and from their health. * The rest should be obvious. 10:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) while chompers deals 3 damage to gargantuar, it would take 50 bites to take it down Giga Gargantuar Page I honestly think that we should have a page for the Giga Gargantuar! We have one for the Giga Football Zombie so why not one for him? Type Create if you think there should be one. Type Don't Need It if you don't think there should be one. Type Don't Know if you have no decision or don't know. Jackninja5 05:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Create: Should be one! Jackninja5 05:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Appearance change I am pretty sure that the change of look of the Gargantuar occurs after 50 and 100 damage points, not after 50 and 75, like it is written in the article. recount for yourself if you don't believe me. --Fumeshroom (talk) 14:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Adventures garganutar Anyone ever acutally seen a Garganutar in adventures in game? No. We have no image yet, so that's a placeholder. [[w:c:plantsvszombies:User:MignightHawk|'THE HAWK' attacks]] at MIDNIGHT --MH 02:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) If you mean that you are doubting its existence, there is an outline of Gargantuar in the "Choose which zombies you will attack your neighbors with" screen, as the last one. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 02:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Then how come no one is at Sand Dooms yet. Wait a minute. So Gasoline Zombies are at The Sand Dooms, right? Gargantuar is not available on Road Trip yet, only in the Unlucky Lot! Dragon City 23:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Actually not even The Sand Dooms has it! Dragon City 08:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I know! There're some guys completed The Sand Dooms! Dragon City 08:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Anyone acutally have the Unluckly Lot? We actually have a image now. But where did you guys get that image? Not gentile I got it! From the Brain Ball instruction! Dragon City 11:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Then does anyone play Brain Ball, and if so, can they give us info if they can use the Garg? Actually Gargantuars can't be played in Brain Ball also! Dragon City 00:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Cheat engine Can someone use the cheat engine in Adventures to get a Garg into play?